Cinismo
by Zhena HiK
Summary: —¿Eres gay? —Preguntó sin sutileza—. Porque si no lo eres, ahora mismo podría demostrarte lo que te estás perdiendo. Tras esa muestra impecable de lo falto de tacto que era Kid y su forma descarada de conquista, el moreno sonrió de lado engreído y lo mandó directo al infierno. [Kid&Law] [Yaoi, lemmon]


Una noche antes de la entrega que Dra-chan y yo teníamos para nuestro primer KidLaw, sabía que no podría escribir lo que había pensado para ese reto, así que traté, ¡En serio traté! de hacerle un drabble en compensación y agradecimiento por esperarme una semana más para entregar el reto.

...Al final salió ésta historia que no merecía ver la luz, pero, a petición de DraculaN666 quien me ama y a quien amo, la publicaré porque va para ella, que ama tanto la pareja como yo.

**¡Te amo Dra-chan! **

**Advertencias: **No sé manejar las personalidades de Kid y Law, así que... si son fanáticos del IC, lean bajo su propio riesgo, advertidos están.

_Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, nada de aquí me pertenece, y tampoco intento lucrar con nada, es un escrito por y para fanáticos. _

—**I—**

Había tenido unas ganas tremendas de violarse a ese moreno desde que lo conoció cuando comenzó sus visitas obligatorias en el laboratorio de idiomas.

Muchas ocasiones trataba de terminar los tediosos trabajos que le pedían en su clase de inglés, pero lanzaba un reto al aire para que cualquiera intentara leer y concentrarse teniendo a ese idiota enfrente. Siempre con su bata blanca impecable, con ese corte curioso en el que se dejaba la patilla larga, algo de barba y unos visibles tatuajes en sus manos, y eso sin contar los lentes que llevaba el día en que comenzó a hablarle.

Se veía tan violable. Estuvo a punto de acorralarlo en la sección de libros que solía visitar ese tipo, después de todo, dudaba que muchas personas se pararan por ahí. En verdad eran libros grandes y casi aseguraba que aburridos.

Aquel día contuvo sus ganas, mantuvo su libido al margen de lo legal como solía hacerlo cuando miraba a ese moreno y se acercó hasta donde éste se encontraba, se paró muy cerca de él y recargando una mano sobre el estante lleno de libros, le observó buscando su mirada. De inmediato la obtuvo, y no parecía muy amigable.

—¿Eres gay? —Preguntó sin sutileza—. Porque si no lo eres, ahora mismo podría demostrarte lo que te estás perdiendo.

Sí, ese era Eusstas Kid, mandando al diablo quizás la única oportunidad que tenía con el chico que le había gustado durante bastante tiempo y al que sólo había observado cuando por alguna tarea iba hasta el laboratorio de inglés, supuso que el mencionado objeto de su obsesión también llevaba la materia, y por lo que podía ver, no estudiaba en la misma facultad que él. Todo indicaba que era un estudiante de medicina.

Tras esa muestra impecable de lo falto de tacto que era Kid y su forma descarada de _conquista, _el moreno sonrió de lado engreído y lo mandó directo al infierno. El pelirrojo no podía esperar otra reacción de Law —como había investigado que se llamaba al acercarse y leerlo bordado en la bata que llevaba ese día—.

_Trafalgar Law_

—**II—**

La segunda vez que le habló fue después de dos semanas de su primer encuentro en el que Law le mandó a la mierda.

Para sorpresa del pelirrojo fue Law quien se acercó ésta vez, Kid permanecía sentado como siempre frente a una mesa leyendo un texto para su clase de inglés cuando sucedió.

—Es incómodo, ¿sabes? —Era la segunda vez que escuchaba la voz de ese moreno, ese tono tan suave y al mismo tiempo tan varonil, estaba seguro que esa voz calentaría al que pudiera escucharla.

—¿De qué hablas, Law? —cuestionó bajando el libro que tenía frente a sus ojos y fijando su mirada en los grises que le observaban.

Law no pudo evitar entrecerrar sus ojos gracias al modo tan confiado en el que le habló, como si fueran amigos de hace años. No tenía que pensar mucho para saber por qué éste chico conocía su nombre, su bata blanca lo delataba.

—Sentir tu mirada clavada en mí cada que me muevo. ¿No te parece bastante acosador de tu parte?

Kid sonrió de lado, se inclinó hacia enfrente recargando sus brazos en el libro que descansaba sobre la mesa. En ningún momento apartó la vista de los ojos de Law.

—La mirada no sería lo único que te _clavaría _si me lo permitieras… Así que confórmate con que no haga nada imprudente.

—Sabes mi nombre, ¿cuál es el tuyo? —preguntó curioso al sentirse de cierto modo en desventaja. Decidió ignorar el comentario descarado de ese pelirrojo.

—Kid.

—Perfecto, Kid, agradecería que dejes de follarme con la vista cada que entro a ésta sala de lectura.

—Lo siento, el que tiene la culpa aquí eres tú. Con tremenda cara y culo juntos, es imposible no tener una fantasía contigo, ¿te has grabado alguna vez?

—¿Siempre eres así de directo con tus conquistas? —indagó con sincera curiosidad. Law no era del tipo romántico que esperaba que lo enamoraran o algo así, sin embargo nunca se había topado con alguien tan directo. Las mujeres solían ser esquivas, mandar detalles, cartas o indirectas que él astutamente ignoraba, los hombres por su parte solían ir un poco más al grano, invitarle unos tragos y tratar de seducirlo. Pero, nunca alguien había llegado como él follándoselo con la mirada y diciéndolo de manera cínica.

_Le gustó._ Debía admitirlo, aunque no lo haría en voz alta.

—¿Qué esperabas, rosas?

Sí, era oficial, Law estaba loco por sentir ese interés hacia Kid.

—**III—**

Tras ese par de encuentros, era Kid quien llegaba buscando a Law, sentándose frente a él sin importarle si el moreno deseaba o no su compañía. Después de verse todo el semestre en la sala de lectura de inglés, y de que las propuestas indecorosas de Kid fuesen rechazadas múltiples ocasiones, decidió invitarlo a salir.

—Te invito unos tragos, ¿qué dices?

—Así que decidiste seguir el camino cliché —Law dejó su lectura para mirar a su acompañante.

Kid rodó los ojos y exhaló ruidosamente.

—No me gusta mucho tomar, pero… está bien.

—**IV—**

Kid no había tenido un plan malévolo para esa noche donde Law terminara borracho y entonces aprovecharse de él, de hecho, no esperaba que las cosas terminaran de esa manera porque tampoco le iban esas prácticas. Law estaba totalmente perdido, fuera de sus cinco sentidos en calidad de bulto.

Lo arrastró hasta su departamento al desconocer la dirección del moreno, aunque tampoco lo dejaría solo así de mal como estaba ahora. Aprovechó ser más alto que Law para cargarlo sobre su hombro y poder así subir las escaleras. Una vez que llegó al tercer piso donde estaba su vivienda, sacó de su bolsa las llaves y entró.

En la sala se permitió arrojar el cuerpo de Law, éste se movió un poco acomodándose como pudo en el sillón que a pesar de ser grande, le quedaba pequeño gracias a su estatura.

—No sabía que eras tan malo para beber… —Si se le podía llamar así, ya que ambos habían bebido en cantidades poco sanas para cualquier organismo, pero todo pareció indicar que Kid era más resistente al alcohol.

El pelirrojo tentando a su fuerza de voluntad se acercó a Law y comenzó a quitarle la gabardina que llevaba puesta, también los zapatos y el cinturón para que pudiera dormir más cómodo. Aunque en el estado etílico en el que estaba el futuro médico, dudaba mucho que algo le incomodara para dormir.

Lo complicado fue cuando Law alzó sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello cuando intentó alejarse.

—No hagas cosas estúpidas, Law —regañó Kid conociéndose—. No porque estés borracho me voy a detener de follarte.

Era una amenaza que no iba a cumplir, en el actual estado de Law sería como follarse un muñeco de trapo, seguro lo podría mover de las mil y un formas que ya se había imaginado, pero no escucharía los gemidos que él fantaseó, tampoco recibiría alguna grosería cuando le profanara con fuerza, así que… mejor esperaría a que se le bajara el nivel de alcohol en la sangre al moreno.

…Y entonces sí le iba a dar duro contra el muro. Porque lo había estado provocando lo suficiente toda la noche y se lo merecía.

—Yo me voy a dormir a la cama —habló Kid para sí mismo, dejando al otro dormido.

—**V—**

—¿Qué tal el dolor de cabeza? —Kid bebía café, estaba recargado en la barra que dividía la cocina de la sala, mirando al de ojos grises abrirlos y tratar de enfocarlos en el techo, parecía preguntarse dónde estaba hasta que escuchó la voz tan familiar del pelirrojo.

—No hables —exigió, se puso de pie sintiendo la falta de equilibrio al levantarse tan brusco, cuando se estabilizó caminó hacia Kid y separados aún por la barra de la cocina, le arrebató el café y se sentó en uno de los bancos altos que había ahí—. ¿Qué hiciste de desayunar?

—Esperaba que tú preparas algo cuando despertaras —mintió Kid, sonriendo un poco ante el gesto de pocos amigos que hizo Law. Se notaba que se había levantado de mal humor. Y no podía juzgarlo, con una resaca como la que seguro tenía, era comprensible—. Mandé a pedir algo con mucho picante para que te ayude con la resaca que traes, seguro no tardan en llegar.

—¿Dónde está el baño? —dio un segundo trago al café que Kid preparó, sabía bastante bueno.

—No sé tu casa pero la mía sólo tiene una habitación, la otra puerta es el baño —indicó lo obvio, la puerta hacia su recámara estaba abierta así que no había más qué mencionar, recibió la mirada seria de Law y después éste se levantó con dirección al baño.

—Ahí hay toallas y lo que necesites por si quieres bañarte mientras llegan con el desayuno —Law giró su vista y desde el ángulo en que había quedado notó que Kid sólo llevaba puesto una toalla enredada en la cintura, estaba tan aturdido que no notó el pecho desnudo del chico cuando se sentó frente a él, tampoco los mechones húmedos que caían sobre los pálidos hombros.

—Lo haré, gracias.

—**VI—**

—¿En serio no piensas cambiarte en todo el día? —Law soltó la pregunta como quien menciona lo caluroso del clima en un día de verano.

—¿Qué pasa, te pone duro verme así? —Law permanecía tirado sobre el sillón más grande, Kid estaba tendido en el suelo de la sala.

—Siempre tan fino —Law no lo admitiría, pero ¡claro que le ponía duro!—. ¿Qué estudias?

Por primera vez después de meses, Law mostró real y genuino interés en lo que hacía Kid, y dado que sus conversaciones hasta ahora habían girado en torno al sexo o las intensiones cínicas del pelirrojo, no habían compartido más información que sus nombres.

—Ingeniería electromecánica.

—Supongo que no necesito decirle a mi acosador algo tan obvio como que estudio una especialidad en cirugía, ¿cierto?

—¿Especialidad?, pensé que apenas estabas estudiando medicina. ¿Qué edad tienes? —indagó curioso ante lo dicho. Law sonrió, todos se sorprendían.

—Pensé que habrías hecho un mejor trabajo como acosador —a pesar de su comentario en burla, hizo una pausa y después respondió—. Tengo 26 años. Comencé desde muy chico la universidad, supongo tú entraste a la edad promedio, ¿no?

—Presumido —los ojos ámbar de Kid buscaron los grises que parecían divertidos ante su último comentario—. Entré después, cuando terminé preparatoria tuve unos problemas y trabajé dos años, así que entré a los 20. Tengo 23 años —se apresuró a contestar antes de que Law preguntara su actual edad.

—Eso me convierte en tu mayor, así que deberías ser más educado conmigo —se burló Law, mirando sin interés el techo de la sala.

Kid se arrastró hasta quedar sentado junto al sillón, muy cerca del rostro de Law, quien de inmediato giró su vista al sentir la cercanía del otro. Kid estiró su mano, acarició los mechones ligeramente húmedos de Law y después los apretó entre sus dedos inmovilizando el rostro del moreno y acercando el suyo hasta los labios de éste.

—Ayer me seducías, así que hoy te follaré. ¿De acuerdo?

Sin esperar una respuesta, Kid tomó los labios de Law, al que jaló del cabello para acercarlo hasta su rostro y probar su boca, mezcló su saliva con la del médico jugando con los labios que sin queja alguna le correspondían al furioso beso, enredando su lengua con la intrusa que ahora exploraba su boca.

Cuando el contacto se rompió, Law llevó su mano a la de Kid que aún le mantenía preso del cabello, la apartó de un manotazo y se sentó en el sillón como era debido, pasando sus piernas a cada lado de Kid.

Por supuesto que el pelirrojo tomó la acción como una respuesta positiva y no esperó más. Sus manos tomaron los muslos de Law, los apretó de forma sugerente acercándose hasta su entrepierna y regresando la caricia hasta la rodilla, repitió la acción un par de veces y así sobre la ropa, se inclinó para morder con sus labios el miembro de Law que ya estaba despierto.

Un gemido ahogado provocó que su pene se endureciera más de lo que ya estaba, se hincó en el suelo y estiró el rostro hasta tomar los labios de Law, jalando a éste de las piernas para que le envolviera la cintura con éstas y así chocar sus erecciones debido a la altura y posición en la que estaban.

Como pudo retiró la ropa de Law hasta dejarlo desnudo, el moreno se recargó en el respaldo del sillón y miraba a Kid observarle desde su lugar, aún hincado en el suelo frente a él. Law subió una de sus piernas al hombro de Kid y con su pie serpenteó en descenso por el pecho del pelirrojo hasta llegar a la molesta toalla que aún se ceñía sobre la cintura de éste, retirándola en el acto.

Se habían deseado tanto tiempo, sobre todo Kid al médico, que no repararían en mucho juego previo antes de tratar de llegar al orgasmo. Kid deseaba más que nada penetrar el cuerpo de Law, enterrar su miembro en lo más profundo del trasero del moreno hasta escucharlo gemir sonoramente. Así que una vez ambos estuvieron desnudos, Kid obligó al mayor a girarse, dejándolo de rodillas aún sobre el sillón, deteniéndose con ambas manos del respaldo de éste.

Se posicionó tras Law y separando ambas nalgas con sus manos, enterró su rostro ahí, metiendo su lengua lo más que podía tratando de ensalivar el área para que funcionara como lubricante, después de varios lengüetazos y suaves y casi inaudibles gemidos por parte de Law, hundió su primer dedo en la estrecha entrada, removiéndolo y embistiéndole tratando de llegar al punto en que ocasionara más de esos ruidos que salían de la garganta del otro.

Un segundo y un tercer dedo se unieron a la aventura, penetrando con rapidez y movimientos rítmicos el trasero de Law, que mordía su boca con el afán de no gemir como se esperaba, aun así su espalda estaba totalmente arqueada, separó lo más que pudo sus piernas y sacó su trasero para darle más espacio de acción al pelirrojo.

—Yo creo que es suficiente —dictaminó Kid, se puso de pie y jalándolo como muñeco lo bajó del sillón y lo arrojó contra la pared junto al mueble, dejando el pecho de Law pegado a la fría pared. Con una pierna separó las de Law y tomándolo de la cadera con ambas manos, le jaló para que arqueara la espalda y le diese más espacio como lo había hecho en el sillón—. Esto te va gustar —murmuró Kid sobre el oído de su acompañante.

No le dio tiempo a que Law contestara algo cuando le embistió en un movimiento. Tanto Kid como el moreno gimieron de forma ronca, Kid por sentir su pene siendo asfixiado por el pequeño espacio y Law al sentir que le partía aquel grueso miembro que le penetró.

—Idiota —regañó el mayor, aún con el rostro contra la pared y sus manos a los lados de éste para detenerse.

—Te gustó, no lo niegues —una de las manos del pelirrojo se ubicó sobre la de Trafalgar, su otra extremidad apretaba la cadera del médico para marcar el ritmo de sus embestidas y de esa manera llegar más al fondo en su interior.

Tras un rato con aquel rápido e intenso vaivén, fue inevitable que ambos sintieran el orgasmo aproximarse, Kid tomó con ambas manos la cadera de Law y apresuró lo más que pudo las embestidas anticipándose al orgasmo, hasta que las paredes que envolvían su pene se cerraron en una exquisita manera, llevándole al orgasmo en cuestión de segundos junto a Law.

Kid aún en la misma posición subió ambas manos y las colocó sobre las de Law que aún permanecían sobre la pared junto a su cabeza, entrelazó sus dedos y le mordió el hombro escuchando al moreno gemir ronco ante su acción, después lamió el área afectada y tras unos segundos en los que ambos intentaban regularizar la respiración, salió.

—Me hiciste esperar mucho, así que ni creas que será el único de hoy.

—El siguiente round va por mi cuenta… —amenazó Law, recargado en la pared. Había girado su cuerpo para ver a Kid de frente, éste le sonrió de lado.

—Seguirás siendo el de abajo —sentenció el pelirrojo refiriéndose de forma figurada a las posiciones.

—Eso está por verse, Kid.

**.:Fin:.**

—**¤Žhenα HîK¤—**

"_El cinismo consiste en ver las cosas como realmente son, y no como se quiere que sean."  
Oscar Wilde_

_**—**_

Muchas gracias de antemano por leer y también por comentar. Acepto cualquier crítica siempre y cuando sea constructiva. Advierto que no será el único que escriba de ésta pareja, así que cualquier cosa en la que crean que pueda mejorar, me avisan.


End file.
